What the Shell!
by turtlegirls16
Summary: The turtles are bored out of their wits one day, until Donnie accidentally taps into a phone call between two girls who know a little more about the turtles then they should. What will the turtles do? Well R&R to find out!
1. Boredom

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TMNT (although i wish i did).**

What the Shell?

"Man I'm bored." Mikey whined slumping further into the couch.

" I hate to agree with the shell-brain but I'm bored too." Raph said falling into the armchair beside the couch.

" Well play video-games or watch TV or something, I'm trying to work here." Donnie said staring at his computer screen.

" I'm all video-gamed and TV'd out, Wow! Never thought I'd here myself say that." Mikey said.

" Well you could train with me you need the practice anyway." Leo said swinging his katana at a target.

" Thanks for the offer fearless leader but I think we'll pass." Raph retorted. " Call Casey maybe you can"- Don said but was cut off.

"Out of town." Both Mikey and Raph groaned.

" Well then maybe April will"- Leo tried to suggest but was cut off too.

" With Casey they're on their honeymoon remember." Raph said sitting up. Donnie shook his head and turned back to his computer.

" Then you two are hopeless." He said.

As he turned his hand accidentally tapped the wrong key.

"Uh Oh." Don said as they started to hear ringing like from a phone coming from the computer.

**Click**. " Elllllo." came a girls voice. "Hey its me." Came another girls voice.

"Don what the shell is this?" Raph asked coming to stand behind his brother.

Don tapped some keys. " It looks like we're tapped into a long-distance phone call between Jacksonville, Florida and Chattanooga,Tennesssee."

"Oooooo a girly phone call now we'll really get to know what girls think about boys." Mikey said a cheesy grin on his face as he plopped into a computer chair next to Don.

"Keep moving moron that's my chair." Raph said trying to push Mikey out of the chair.

" Get your own chair lard butt" Mikey said ducking Raph's hand as he tried to smack him.

In the end Raph won over and Mikey grudgingly got another chair from the kitchen.

"I don't know guys I mean maybe we should just leave"- Don said but was cut off.

"Shhhh there talking about a boy." Mikey said listening in.

"Would you think I'm crazy if I told you that after I got my first kiss I realized I don't like the guy?" The first girl asked.

"No, but what did you not like about him?" The second girl asked.

"Well I guess that he was so sweet that I got overwhelmed." The first girl said.

"So what your trying to say is he was too nice." The second summed up.

By now Leo had stopped training and had come to listen in.

"How can a guy be too nice?" He asked as if the girls could actually hear him.

Raph stood up. " rrrrr Girls what do they want from us men." He said walking around to blow off steam.

"Maybe we should turn it off if it upsets you." Don said ready and willing to do so.

"No, no keep it on I'm fine." Raph said sitting back down again.

"I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings and I still want to be close to him but- Hey! how about you date him? Then me and him can still be close friends but he wouldn't be hurt because he had you." The first girl said excitedly.

There was silence at the other end.

"Sarah?"The first girl asked concerned.

Finally a reply came over the other end.

"I'm sorry you lost me at "Date Him"." The second girl or Sarah said.

"Oh c'mon Sarah Nick's a great guy, and besides I thought you said you thought he was nice." The first girl said.

"Victoria I said that Yes because partly I thought it was true but mostly it was just to make you happy, and to your little "Date Him" idea **GAG!**" Sarah said making choking sounds.

"Ok fine scratch that idea, anyways have you got any story ideas?" Victoria asked.

"Yes I've got two new TMNT stories to tell you about." Sarah said.

"TMNT? who's that?" Mikey asked confused, "I've never heard of a superhero group called TMNT and you know I've read almost every comic and sci-fi book on the planet."

"Well maybe if you'd listen Mikey maybe you would find out." Don said annoyed.

" Ok tell me the first one and then I'll tell you my Thunderbirds story." Victoria said.

" Ok well I actually have a title for this one, I call it Turtle Watching." Sarah said.

"Very cool go on." Victoria said.

" Well its about this girl who lives in New York and is up on her roof when she sees them for the first time." Sarah started explaining.

"Who sees who for the first time?" Mikey said anxiously shaking the computer.

"So she decides to every night come on her roof with binoculars and watch them." Sarah kept on going.

"WATCH WHO?" Mikey screamed at the computer screen.

"Then on the third night of watching them Leo sees the glint of her binoculars and poof they vanish from her sight, but she feels a rush of air behind her, "Uh, Oh." she says and turns around to find them right there behind her. Of course Raph is ticked off at having someone watching them, Leo is trying to calm him down, Don is saying nothing, and Mikey is just being his usual annoying self." Sarah said.

The turtles stared at each other.

Mikey suddenly grinned. "Oh common guys its not like they can know about us, they might have just created these characters and by a sheer cowinky- dink, named them and made them act exactly like us." He said.

" But the title says Turtle Watching." Don said looking at his brother.

"But we don't know if the girl is the turtle or not, c'mon guys relax it's no way it could be us." Mikey said leaning back in his chair.

The others listened on in a tense silence.

" And thats all I've really got for it." Sarah said ending her explanation.

"Wow sounds cool, ok now to my story". Victoria said hurriedly.

Victoria babbled on about her Thunderbirds story but the turtles barely heard her.

All they could think about was Sarah's characters and how they had been just like them, but like Mikey said it couldn't be them could it?

"Ok I'm done and I think we've gone overtime." Victoria said.

" Ok well don't forget tomorrow at 2:30pm Ok?" Sarah reminded her friend.

"Yeah I know, hey Sarah before we get off what does TMNT stand for again?" Victoria asked.

The turtles sat up to listen.

"Oh it stands for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Sarah replied.

The turtles stiffened.

"Oh thats right thanks, Bye." Victoria said.

" Your welcome, Bye" Sarah said. **Click.**

Don turned to his brothers still in shock.

Suddenly Raph hit Mikey's head. "Not us huh Mikey, Geez your such a shell-brain."

" But how is this possible their in Florida and Tennessee, how could they possible know who we are and what are names are- Don any ideas?" Leo said turning to his supposedly genius brother.

" I- I don't know Leo, I don't know. The best thing to do is to find out more, so tomorrow we'll listen in on their conversation again, and hopefully Sarah will elaborate more on the TMNT subject." Don said.


	2. Putting faces to voices

That night none of them slept well, they were to anxious for the next day to come with the next phone call between Victoria and Sarah.

The next morning everyone was sluggish, and this made Master Splinter worry.

"My sons was your rest not peaceful last night?" He asked at the breakfast table.

" No sensei it wasn't." Mikey whimpered.

"What so troubles you that your sleep escapes you?" Splinter asked even more worried.

The turtles looked at each other wondering if they should tell their master.

"Oh its nothing master we just had to much soda before bed." Leo said managing as much of a smile as he could.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm." Splinter said sounding like he didn't buy it. But instead of calling their obvious lie he went to the living room to watch his stories.

"Guys what are we gonna do we can't listen to the phone call with Splinter here drinkin' in every word." Raph said leaning closer to his brothers so Splinter couldn't hear.

"Well I guess if we're careful and Mikey doesn't touch anything! We can listen to it in my lab." Don said.

"I promise, I can't wait to hear more about me, and maybe they'll talk more about Nicky boy". Mikey said grinning.

"Cut it out Mikey the only reason we are listening to them is so we can find out how they know about us." Leo said finishing his cereal.

"Your no fun." Mikey mumbled as he stood to put up his bowl.

"Well until then I'll be in the dojo training." Leo said leaving the table.

"I'm gonna go work on my bike." Raph said leaving too.

"I'll help you Donnie, if you need any." Mikey said following his brother into his lab.

"No thanks Mikey, I don't want to risk having you in here until I have to." Don said shooing his brother away.

Mikey's shoulders slumped forward and he stuck out his lip in a pout, but he did exit the lab.

By the time 2:00 had rolled around all four turtles were sitting in the lab watching the clock tick away the minutes before the call would come.

They had been unable to focus on their original tasks; so anxious they were for information.

In that time Donnie had checked and rechecked his computer to make sure they would be able to pick up on the call when the time came.

Finally it was 2:29.

With one more minute to go time seemed to move even slower.

Exactly at 2:30, the computer started ringing.

**Click**"Elllllo." Sarah said.

"Hey." Victoria said.

"Guess what." Sarah said sounding grave.

"What?" Victoria asked

"Morgan, a two year old girl I baby-sit sometimes fell from a two story window today." Sarah said gravely.

The turtles gasped a little.

"OH MY GOSH was she ok?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"Yes, thank God she landed in a bush and came out with nothing but a few scratches." Sarah said relieved.

The turtles sighed in relief.

"Thank God indeed, well on a more positive note, tell me about your other TMNT story." Victoria said changing the subject.

"Ok." Sarah said happily.

"Ok go." Victoria agreed.

"Ok my second story, is about the guys and how they view their family, I call it Connected, yet Disconnected".

"Nice title, I'm hooked, keep going." Victoria said.

"It starts with Leo's point of view and works its way down to Mikey, and talks about their likes and dislikes of their family." Sarah said.

"Cool." Victoria said.

"Like one thing Mikey says about Leo is, that he is Dutiful, Obedient and (No offense to Leo), Boring."

Three of the turtles burst out laughing.

"That's not true, I'm exciting and fun." Leo said crossing his arms.

"Well I think she's got your personality pinned Leo." Donnie said trying not to laugh.

"And one thing that Donnie says about Raph is, He's a hotheaded, sarcastic, and very protective turtle, (not that Leo isn't very protective)."

Three turtles burst out laughing again.

But Raph wasn't mad.

He just smirked and said "She got me."

"Hey V my phone is about to die so do you think we could do Skype?" Sarah asked hurriedly.

"Oh sure but it will take a few minutes for me to get my computer on, but when I do I'll Skype you." Victoria said.

"Ok see you in a few minutes, Bye." Sarah said.

"K, Bye." Victoria said. **Click.**

"What's Skype Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie was already working on the computer to get hooked into Skype.

"Skype is a free internet site where people use webcams to talk to each other." Don explained.

"So if you hook into it we might be able to see their faces?" Leo asked.

"Exactly." Donnie replied finishing his work.

Two minutes later Don tapped into a call being made from Tennessee to Florida.

When the screen came on there were two faces.

"TA-DA! our two culprits!" Donnie announced with flourish.

"Hi again V." Sarah said.

She had long blond hair with bright blue eyes, and she was wearing a green T-shirt with a logo on it and what looked like black sweats. Plus she had braces, but they looked good on her.

"Hey." Victoria said.

She had long light brown hair, with grey eyes, and she was wearing a plain pink shirt with light blue jeans. Also she had on glasses.

"Well they're young, I was thinking they would be...older." Donnie said staring at the screen.

"Oh I can't wait till my b-day, I'll be 15 on the 15th." Sarah squealed.

"Yeah, and then we'll be the same age again." Victoria said clapping her hands.

"Hmmm 15 isn't bad, and besides I think they're cute." Mikey said grinning.

Raph slapped him on the back of the head.

"You think anything that breathes is cute." He said smirking.

"No I don't, I don't think your cute." Mikey said ducking so Raph couldn't hit him.

"Why you-" Raph said swinging at him.

"Shhhh, I'm trying to listen, take it outside if you want to fight." Don said.

Leo nodded in agreeance.

"We'll finish this later Mikey." Raph whispered.

"Ok back to the story." Sarah was saying, " One thing Raph says about Mikey, is that he's a Annoying, Shell-for-brained, Prankster/Idiot, who doesn't know when to stop." Sarah said smiling.

Again three turtles laughed.

But Mikey didn't get mad either, he laughed with them, and even stood on his chair and bowed a couple of times.

"Thank you, Thank you, my reputation proceeds me, I'm so proud." He said.

"And last but not least what Leo says about Donnie, He says Donnie is a Smart, Genius, and Sweet turtle but he thinks he should get out more from his lab, not to mention get more sleep."

Smiles went around the turtles faces, but Donnie's was the biggest.

"I guess my reputation proceeds me too." He said.

"Now they all have something to say about Master Splinter but it would take to long to say all of them, so I'll just give you the jist of it, They all basically say that although at times they may think that he's being unfair, they know that as their father and sensei he's doing what he thinks is right to protect them." Sarah said.

The turtles all solemnly nodded in agreement.

"How very right she is." came a voice from the shadows.

All the turtles jumped.

"Busted." Mikey said quietly putting his face in his hands.

"Sensei, we didn't hear you come in, we were just- Um-" Leo said quickly but was cut off before he could finish.

"I've heard everything my sons, there is no need to try and hide it, now please explain how these girls know so much about us." Master Splinter said coming out of the shadows.

"Truthfully we don't know father, we think that they might have made these characters up, and by some really queer coincidence made them like us, but then again they're so like us that how could it be a coincidence." Donnie explained to his Father.

"I see well you'd better get an extra chair, for I would like to listen to these girls talk as well, besides they're more interesting then my stories right now."

The turtles grinned and nodded.

The girls kept talking.

"That's all I really have for that, but I know I'll have more by tomorrow." Sarah said ending her explaination.

"Cool! Ok now my Thunderbirds story!"Victoria said excitedly.

Victoria went on to tell about this really cool Thunderbirds story where Allan the main character turns into a Vampire.

By the time she was done the girls had gone way over time and had to get off.

"Bye V call you tomorrow." Sarah said.

"K Bye" Victoria said.

**Click.**


	3. Road Trip

The turtles were getting discouraged.

Everyday they listened to the girls and still they didn't get the info they needed.

"Well this isn't working we still haven't found out how they know so much about us." Don said turning off his computer.

"We need a knew plan, a new way we can make sure we get the information we need." Leo said.

"Well the only way we could get that type of info out of them if is we asked them." Mikey said lazily, not thinking about what he was saying.

All of them turned and stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"That's actually a smart idea Mikey." Don said turning to his computer.

"It is?" Mikey asked confused.

"Yes if we can't get the info we need by listening then we need to get it from the source, we need to ask them ourselves." Don said pulling up some maps on his screen.

He typed in some things then leaned back satisfied.

"There we are, it would take approximately 13 hours and 22 minutes for us to get from here to Chattanooga, Tennessee." He said.

He typed some more.

"And then from Chattanooga, it would take us 7 hours and 21 minutes for us to get to Jacksonville, Florida, but that's by car." Don said sitting back pleased with his results.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you suggesting that we take a road trip across country, just for some answers that will probably only take 5 minutes to explain, no way, no how, we're not doing it." Leo said.

"Oh c'mon Leo it would be fun to get out of the city for once and travel, and besides I think I speak for all of us when I say that we would die of curiosity if we don't find out." Don said.

"Well I don't know what about sensei what will he do here by himself?" Leo asked.

"Get some much needed peace and quiet." Came Splinter's voice from the living room.

"Yeah dude he'd be fine on his own and besides he can always call Casey and April or us if he gets lonely, and since the Shredder's gone and the Purple Dragons are a minority, the city will be safe for at least a couple days." Mikey said.

"Yeah Leo it'll be fun and besides I want to see if these girls are as tough as they write themselves to be." Raph said cracking his knuckles.

Leo let out a deep breath as a sign of surrender.

"Pheeeewwww, ok so when do we leave?" He asked…

The next morning the turtles were up bright and early to make sure everything they needed had been packed.

"The BattleShell2 is ready and rearing to go." Don said starting the engine.

"Alright I think we're ready too so let's go." Leo said.

"WOOOHOOOOO! Road Trip! I Call Shotgun!" Mikey said heading for the front passenger seat.

"Oh no you don't I want front lame brain!" Raph yelled running after him.

Mikey reached the seat first and was able to lock Raph out.

Grumbling under his breath Raph sat in the back next to Don.

As Leo pulled out of the garage he stopped and looked back at Don with a questioning look.

"Hey Donnie we don't have their addresses how are we going to find them?" Leo asked.

"Well I hacked both their computers and traced them to their location and so I know exactly where they are." Don said proudly.

Leo nodded and kept on driving.

"Tennessee HERE WE COME!" Mikey said blaring the radio...


	4. Meeting Face To Face

They reached Chattanooga by nightfall but they still had a while to drive.

While everyone else had fallen asleep Don was wide-awake driving to their first stop on this road trip; Victoria's house.

Don found the house and memorized where it was, then he pulled into the parking lot of a park and fell fast asleep.

The next morning the turtles woke up early anxious to get on with the day.

"Now it will take all of our ninja skills to get into the house and not get caught, until we can talk to Victoria." Leo said as they drove up the road.

Don parked the car in the driveway of a house with a for sale sign on it's lawn.

"Her house is just across the street there." Don said pointing.

The turtles hid as much as they could in the shadows, they climbed a tree, hid in bushes, and finally they slipped into an open window on the side of the house.

They found themselves in a what was most likely a girls room on account of it having a canopy bed.

"Don what are the odds that this Victoria's room?" Leo asked.

"Well given that we don't know if she has any siblings, I'd say, 3 to 1." Don said.

"Wow so like all we have to do is sit here and wait until she comes in here?" Mikey asked.

"You figure that out all by yourself lame brain?" Raph said smirking.

"Guys no fighting we don't want to get caught before it time." Leo said standing between them.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at Raph but did as he was told.

Suddenly the turtles heard footsteps coming their way.

They all scrambled to hide.

Through the door came a face they recognized and had been waiting for; Victoria.

She sat down at her computer and turned it on.

The turtles were about to make their move when a little girl came in the room and sat on Victoria's bed.

"Guess what?" She asked.

"What?" Victoria asked back not looking away from the computer.

"I'm bored." The little girl said.

"Mmmmhmm." Victoria said messing with her phone.

"Guess what else?" The little girl asked.

" What?" Victoria replied.

"I want something to do." The girl said.

"Well guess what?" Victoria asked.

"What?" The girl replied.

"I'm kinda of busy right now so b-bye." Victoria said waving her hand to shoo the girl out.

"Whatcha doin sister?" The girl asked sliding off the bed and coming to look over Victoria's shoulder.

"I'm trying to find a voicemail message for my phone." Victoria said messing with her phone some more.

"Well can you record one?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Victoria said handing it over to the girl.

The girl cleared her throat then hit record.

"Victoria can't come to the phone, please leave a message after the tone, she's got a lot to do so cut her some slack, just leave her your number and she'll call you right back, Word!" the girl finished.

She handed the phone back to Victoria whose mouth was hanging open.

"Rachel where in the world did you learn to rap?" Victoria asked.

Rachel only smiled.

"I'll never tell." She said.

And with that she turned and skipped out of the room.

Victoria still looked after her after she was gone.

Then she shook her head and went back to her computer.

Now was the turtles chance.

Slowly they started creeping out of their hiding spots.

"Victoria!" A voice yelled, and footsteps came down the hall.

The turtles hid.

"Victoria, where is it?" A young boy asked walking into the room.

"Where is what Andre?" Victoria replied still looking at the screen.

"My gameboy where is it?" Andre yelled starting to search Victoria's drawers.

"I don't have it Andre, its probably in the last place you put it and you just didn't look hard enough." She said still looking at the computer screen.

"Yeah right like its going to be in my right back pocket and I'm just not-wait, oops you were right sorry Victoria and thanks." Andre said and left the room.

The turtles waited to see if any other interuptions were going to occur.

After a few minutes of nothing they started creeping out.

"Victoria!" Came a voice from somewhere in the house

The turtles hid quickly.

"Yes mom what is it?" Victoria asked.

"You need to come do the dishes." Her mom replied.

Victoria groaned but got up and went to do as she was told.

The turtles came out of hiding.

"This is getting ridiculous." Raph snarled.

"We must be patient we have to get her alone somehow." Leo said.

The turtles didn't realize that the door was open and that a certain little person was in the doorway watching them.

"Get who alone?" Rachel asked.

The turtles froze.

They turned to see her looking curiously at them.

"Uh-well we-uh..." Donnie stuttered.

"Could you pretend you didn't just see us and not tell anybody about us?" Mikey pleaded.

Rachel blinked for a few seconds then shrugged.

"Sure." She said, then skipped off.

"Phew, that was close we better get back into hiding, and fast." Mikey said.

They all nodded and did so.

A few minutes later Victoria came in and shut the door and locked it.

"Ahhh there now no one will disturb me." She said smiling.

"I wouldn't really say that." Came a voice behind her.

Victoria froze.

She turned to find four giant mutant turtles standing by her bed.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, then opened it again.

"You're real?" Came her strangled question.

The turtles nodded.

She stared for another minute then smiled.

"Wow, uh it's nice to meet you guys," She said, "But what are you doing out here in Tennessee?"

"Well we actually came here to see you." Donnie said.

Victoria looked surprised.

"Wow, ok well, why?" She asked.

"Well it's embarrising to say but we've sort of been eves dropping on yours and Sarah's calls and well we have a few questions." Leo explained.

"Oh, you heard Sarah's TMNT stories huh? Victoria asked.

"Yep, and they were pretty sweet too." Raph said.

"Yeah and so were your Thunderbirds stories." Mikey said.

"Aww well thanks." Victoria said blushing a little.

"I'll just cut to the chase, how do you guys know about us?" Don asked.

"Well I knew a little bit about you but mostly I didn't know you existed until Sarah filled me in on you. She researches as much as she can about you guys but because of you being ninjas there is very little info on you, so she started creating her stories about you to make up for lost info, and thats all I know." Victoria answered.

"Wow so I guess Sarah will give us more information when we go to visit her." Leo said.

"Oh so you are going to visit her I was wondering, here's a tip for when your at her house, there's a side street where you can park your vehicle without people being suspicious, and when your in her house there's and empty unfinshed room in her garage that you guys can stay in if you need to hide or rest." Victoria said.

"Great thaks for the tips and the clues maybe we'll see you in New York someday." Leo said opening her window and climbing out.

After everyone else was out Raph was about to follow when Victoria stopped him.

"Raph wait there's something you need to know about Sarah before you meet her." She said.

"What?" Raph asked intrigued.

"Well she's kind of developed a crush on you, ever since she found out about you guys, so if she acts strange around you don't freak out." Victoria said.

Raph smirked.

"I have a crush huh? Sweet!" He said then left.

The turtles climbed into the BattleShell2 (Raph won the front seat this time), then started on their route to Jacksonville, Florida.

It would be a long trip and Raph and the others had a lot to think about.


	5. Answers

They finally made it to Jacksonville.

The sun was just rising and Donnie was just pulling onto the street that Sarah lived on.

Once he found her house he found the side street Victoria had told them about and parked the BattleShell2.

Finally he rested.

The turtles woke up around 2:00 pm when it was starting to get dark.

The turtles climbed out of the BattleShell2 and quickly hid in the shadows of the trees and bushes of a house with an over grown yard.

Donnie lead the way to Sarah's house.

They needed to get into her house some how.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise.

It was the garage of Sarah's house, it opened and a car pulled out.

"We should be back in an hour or two Sarah." A woman said poking her head out of the window of the car.

"Ok ma bye." Sarah said waving.

As soon as the car left Sarah pushed a button and walked inside.

The garage door started shutting.

Quickly the turtles darted into the garage.

The door started going back up.

The turtles saw Sarah coming back to check out why the door had come back up.

They hid in any available places they could find at the last moment.

Sarah stuck her head out of the door and pressed the button, this time waiting until it went down all the way.

When it went down she went back inside.

The turtles came out of hiding.

"She's home alone now is the perfect time to ask her." Leo said.

They all nodded and crept inside the house.

When they went upstairs (up stair since it was only one step), they could hear her in the kitchen.

They crept like shadows into the kitchen behind her.

She was taking what looked like cookies out of the oven.

All their mouths started watering, especially Mikey's.

She set the cookie sheet down and put the cookies on a cooling rack.

She then took out the batter and started putting more on the sheet.

Mikey wanted so much to snag a cookie while they were still behind her.

"You know you can have one if you want but be careful their hot." Sarah said.

The turtles froze.

Sarah turned to face them and smiled.

"You may be ninjas but you still cast shadows." She explained.

The turtles relaxed.

"Wow you have some great perception." Leo said.

"Did you really mean it when you said we could have one because I'm really hungry." Mikey asked practically drooling over the cookies.

"Mikey!" Donnie scolded him.

"Yeah I meant it take as many as you want there's more where those came from." She said grinning as Mikey grabbed as many as his hands could carry.

Raph did the same although he acted more human about it or more turtle.

"Geez there so big." Raph said as he scooped up some.

Donnie took a few.

Leo took maybe one but Sarah could tell he was hungrier than that but he was just trying to be polite.

She coaxed him into eating a few more before he said he'd had enough.

Mmmm, I have to have the recipe for these." Mikey said his mouth still full of cookies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full lame brain." Raph scolded him.

"They are good aren't they, but I can't give you the recipe sorry, these are my Secret Recipe Chocolate Chip Cookies, and no body outside my family knows it." She said.

"What's so secretive about them?" Donnie asked nibbling on a cookie.

"Three special ingredients that people don't normally use in choco-chip cookies." She said giving them a mysterious smile.

"Awww man that sucks!" Mikey whined.

Sarah remembered the cookies she had in the oven and ran to check on them.

"Phew, caught them just in time." She said pulling them out.

"So uh why are you guys here?" She asked coming back to join them.

"We came to ask you a few questions." Leo said.

"You see we accidentally hacked into one of your calls to Victoria and when we heard you talking about us we got curious so we started listening to your calls and watching you on Skype." Donnie explained.

"I was wondering why our calls kept being interrupted." She said smiling.

The turtles smiled back sheepishly.

Suddenly Sarah heard the garage opening.

She checked the clock.

"Gosh it's been an hour already, geez time flies." Sarah.

"We've got to hide." Leo said.

"Ok you can hide in my room, c'mon." She said.

She heard her parents coming in downstairs.

"Go go go go go go go go go go!" She said pushing them the rest of the way to her room.

"Ok stay in here and when it's safe I'll come and get you." She said and shut the door.

The turtles heard her greet her parents.

They looked around her room.

It was pink with a little bit of green.

On the wall was the most shocking thing they'd ever seen.

It was four hand-drawn pictures of each of their faces, hanging above her laptop.

Raph smirked.

"It looks like she's got your charming smile down pack Leo." He said pointing to the drawing.

"And Mikey's too from the looks of it." Donnie said looking at the pictures.

"How did she do it we've only known this girl for an hour but she acts like she's known us our whole lives. Man she got out skin colors down, our smiles, all the way to our bandannas, how did she know what we looked like if we've never seen her before." Leo said in amazement looking at the pictures.

After a while, Sarah finally came back.

"Sorry, my mom was having me help with chores." She said sheepishly.

"How did you draw these?" Leo asked immediately.

Sarah looked to where he was pointing.

"Oh those well it's kind of a long story I-" But she was cut off by someone pounding at her door.

The turtles looked around for a place to hide, but there wasn't anyplace they could find.

Sarah pointed to her closet.

The person outside her door pounded on it again.

As soon as the turtles were inside, she shut the closet door and ran to her other door.

"Yes?" She asked opening the door.

"Sarah come out of your cave for once and join the family." Her father said.

"But papa I-"She started but he cut her off.

"No buts come out now!" Her father ordered.

Sarah glanced back at her closet.

She sighed.

"Yes sir." She mumbled and followed him out to the family room.

As soon as she shut the door the turtles came out of hiding.

"Man if this keeps up we'll be here another two days before we get any answers out of her!" Raph growled.

"Raph not so loud, they might hear you." Leo said.

Mikey sat down on Sarah's bed.

"You know he's right Leo." He said picking up a book on the bed and studying the cover.

"I know but we have to be patient." Leo said.

Out of curiosity Donnie picked up another book off the bed to look at the cover.

He smiled when he saw the cover and title.

"Looks like she hasn't just been studying us, but our ways too." He said showing the others the book.

The title read Ninjas, and it was black all over with silver out lines depicting a ninja on the prowl.

Leo smiled and took the book from Don.

"She likes ninjas huh? This could get interesting." He said opening the book and starting to read.

By the time Sarah came back in her room it was 9 pm.

Sarah apologized over and over for keeping them waiting so long, but they just shrugged it off.

"I have a place you can stay for tonight and once we're there I'll answer you questions." Sarah promised.

She gathered some blankets and tiptoed out her door to make sure the coast was clear.

It was so she signaled the turtles to follow her.

She lead them to the empty unfinished room in the garage that Victoria had told them about.

As soon as they had settled in Leo asked the question they all had on their minds.

"How did you find out about us?" he asked.

"Well, it all started when I had a project to do for school involving looking up newspapers from other states. I chose the New York Times. I was searching through looking for information, when I came across an odd story. Apparently a man witnessed a strange sight one night on the rooftop of his apartment. He claimed he had seen giant turtles and a giant rat talking and messing around with each other. He found out their names also while listening to them. Of course no body believed him, for the article called him a crackpot. But I was intrigued none the less. I searched some more and came upon an older picture that a freelance photographer had taken. It was never published but they put on their website just for show. It was a blurry picture of four green figures streaking across the rooftops. The only thing I could make out was the color of their skin and of their bandannas, and their weapons but thats it. Well you can guess that I put two and two together after those two things. I searched for more information and came upon other articles like Woman Claims To Have Been Saved By Green Man, and Arrested: Insane Purple Dragons Rave About Ninja Frogs, and other stuff like that. But there wasn't any real contact stories, so I made up my own to fill in the blanks. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or TMNT for short." Sarah finished.

"Wow, I guess from now on we should be more careful when we're on patrol." Leo said.

"Yeah maybe you should, well goodnight guys, don't leave tomorrow without letting me say goodbye, promise?" Sarah asked.

"Promise." Leo said smiling.

Sarah went down the stairs and was about to go inside when Raph appeared beside her.

"Hey Sarah hold on a sec, I sort of have a private question of my own to ask you." He said stopping her.

"Ok shoot." Sarah said sitting on the couch.

"Well we visited Victoria before we came to see you and she told me something I've been dieing to know if it was true. She told me that you uh well had a crush on me. And it's ok if you deny it, I just need to know." Raph said quickly.

Sarah stood up and walked closer to him.

"She told you that huh? Well if you must know it is true, I like your bad boy attitude and that you can kick butt." Sarah said blushing a little.

Raph sighed in relief.

"Good, it would've been embarissing if it wasn't true." He said, "Well goodnight."

Before he could walk away Sarah leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Raph." She said and walked away.

Raph stood there frozen.

He watched her walk away.

He knew it was to late to say anything so he walked back to the room.

He touched his cheek where she had kissed him and smirked.

Oh it would be goodnight alright.


	6. Home Again

Early the next morning Sarah felt someone poking her awake.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see who would dare wake her up at this insane hour.

It was Leo and the others.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"4:30, your dad just left and we think it's time we left too." Leo said.

"Oh ok, well can I walk with you to your car and then say goodbye?" Sarah asked.

Before Leo could say anything Raph answered.

"Sure." He said.

Sarah decided to just go in the clothes she was in.

The turtles didn't object, since it wasn't nightclothes she had on.

It was a tank top and some jeans, but they did coax her to wear a jacket to keep from getting cold.

They all walked as silently as they could to the BattleShell2.

Sarah stared at it with awe.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, it has an eight cylinder engine and fully armed"- Don started but was cut off.

"Donnie we want to leave in this century." Raph said sarcastically.

Don sighed.

"Oh well I guess if you're ever in New York City, I can finish showing it off to you." Don said.

They all started to get in.

As they did they shook Sarah's hand and said their goodbyes.

Raph was the last to go.

"Hey Raph before you go, you should know something about Victoria. She has a major crush on Mikey, make sure you tell him for me." Sarah said smiling.

Raph smirked evilly.

"Oh I will." He said.

He shook her hand and climbed in the BattleShell2.

"Bye guys have a good trip back home." Sarah said waving as they pulled away.

They waved back.

As soon as they were gone Sarah smiled and opened her hand to reveal a piece of paper.

She unfolded it and read it.

Here's what it read:

_Raph's Shell Cell Number_

_212-347-9477_

_Call Me!_

"Oh I will Raph, I will." Sarah said smiling as she walked back home.

* * *

The turtles made it home at 7:30 pm.

Master Splinter greeted them and welcomed them home.

"Are all your questions answered my sons?' He asked.

The turtles all looked at each other and smiled

"Yes sensei they are." Leo said.

"Good you can tell me all about it over dinner." Master Splinter said going to the kitchen and bring out food.

As they ate the turtles retold the story of their trip.

"Who knows maybe they'll be guests in our home some day." Leo said finishing the story.

"Yes but for now, you must get some rest, tomorrow we will be training in stealth manuvers." Master Splinter said.

The turtles groaned.

It was good to be home.

The End.

* * *

**Hey guys T-Girl here!**

**Phewww it's finally finished! Yaayyyyy!**

**I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this where the girls do go to New York City, but I don't know.**

**If you think I should or shouldn't leave it in your reviews along with what you thought of the story.**

**P.S. The phone calls and Skype calls are based on actual conversations me and my friends had.**

**T-Girl is out! Peace!**


End file.
